Odaxelagnia
by ShesNoGoddess
Summary: Odaxelagnia (n.) Sexual arousal from biting or being bitten. Read at your own risk.


**Hello lovely fanfiction readers, I'm making this little thing a chapter series thingy mer bobber and I hope you enjoy it. It IS FUTA. I also have Christmas fanfictions planned out. Let's hope I get around to writing them because I have work and shit. Plus Life is Strange is literally ruining me and my life. x.x Works makes me so exhausted. Anyways enjoy this.**

 **SCREW YOU ALICE HMPH**

 **Odaxelagnia (n.) Sexual arousal from biting or being bitten.**

 **Prologue:**

Marceline sat up in her bed, with a killer headache and an hunger that wouldn't be satisfied with normal human food. She groaned, and got up, going to her kitchen to check if she had any blood bags in her fridge. Though she'd prefer her beverages to be a 97.8 degrees F warmer, but the cold blood would at least serve it's purpose in the mean time. At least for now it would, anyway.

When Marceline made it to her fridge, and got inside it, she saw she was out of her _drinks_. _Shit_. She thought, quickly remembering how she drank the last ounce she had yesterday before work. Then the black haired beauty took note that she would have to go to the hospital later and steal blood bags. Oh how she hated doing that, especially since last time she had almost got caught. And Marceline had no idea how one could explain why they were stealing blood bags. Not without seeming like some psychopath that was selling blood on the black market to "doctors" who probably needed to be locked behind bars. Especially since she couldn't say she was a vampire, because vampires, to humans, were mythical creatures of the night that were strictly myth. However, Marceline knew that she was just as real as anyone else.

Marceline knew that she had to get ready for her bartender shift at the Nightosphere club. She got a job at the night club, purely because of her father and the fact he owns it. He couldn't find a bartender, and he ended up asking Marcy to do it. At first Marcy didn't understand the difference between beer and whiskey; at least until she went through thorough training to become where she is now. And luckily, Marcy actually liked bartending, and to top it off she actually got to meet lot's of different types of people. And she was extremely thankful for it.

Making her way back to her bedroom, that was too dark for the average person to see in. But being a child-of-the-night-and-all, Marceline was well equipped to see in the darkness the engulfed her room, and very-well, her entire she got to her closet, she found a black tank top and a pair of ripped up skinny jeans, topped off with a pair of black high-top converse. Being a bartender and all, not a club goer, she was allowed to dress comfortable and not like a slut. Plus being the daughter of the guy who signs everyone's checks helped too. But Marcy wasn't the type to throw that in everyone's faces.

Her apartment was down the street from the Nightosphere. And like most normal apartments in the current area, Marceline was dingy and run-down, and also had to be locked down with multiple locks. Though that was only because she happened to live in a bad area, not that Marceline was worried at all about it, if someone broke in she'd probably be more scary to them then they were to her. In fact, it was quite the opposite, she actually felt at ease and to other people she was seen as your average human in this area. Now if she lived in a suburb, most people probably would've thought she was weird. Thankfully in her case, that wasn't an issue.

Marceline switched on her phone, checking her texts and calls and much to her dismay there was nothing. But it also wasn't like she had any friends, because in fact she had none. However the girl did have a douche for an ex-boyfriend who really didn't think of anyone other than himself. Luckily, Marceline ended that relationship before it went any further and she got hurt more than what she did. And it was his fault too, selling her precious items that she had since her childhood. Even thinking of the douche-dick made the raven haired girl furious.

She searched through her room, looking for her earbuds so she could drown out her anger, and not think about him, once again. Her headphones were buried underneath her pillow, probably because she took them off last night right before she went to sleep and was too lazy to put them somewhere were they would be safe from getting ruined. Marcy didn't really care though, she plugged the earbuds into her phone and played the first song that her fingers ran to. 'Under the water' by The Pretty Reckless. She liked how sinister Taylor Momsen voice sounded when she was singing. But it wasn't just that, she enjoyed the song itself.

As Marceline left her apartment, she locked the door down and walked down two flights of stairs to reach the main floor of her building and waved by to the doorman that was falling asleep in his chair that was positioned against the wall right next to the door. The only reason why her building even had a doorman was because previously two people have been murdered in the apartment and to keep from losing business the company that owned it thought it'd be smart to pay a doorman to keep watch. Not that, that did any good though. The reason why the two people were murdered was because of domestic reasons, the one guy killed his wife because she was sleeping around with random guys. And the other was because the person didn't get their money from their drugs back. So it didn't worry Marceline much.

When she reached the Nightosphere, she was welcomed with a rush of people who were waiting and swaying their hips outside to the beat of the music that was thumping into Marceline's ears (even though she had headphones on). She was let in immediately through the bouncer and made her way through the crowd of people and into the back where she put her phone in her locker and locked it down so it wouldn't be stolen from her coworkers since a lot of people in the place had sticky fingers. She grabbed her name-tag that said Marcy on it, from her locker and attached it to her tank top so people would be able to see her name.

As the night went on, she tried to focus on making people's beverages but got distracted by her hunger. Groaning, she leaned her arms on the counter and laid her head on it. Ignoring the people that she was supposed to be serving, partly because she felt like she was going to die without drinking something. "Ughh." She groaned endlessly.

"Excuse me." It was a voice, a sweet sounding voice. Not one she'd expect to hear here at a club.

Marceline quickly looked over to the voice, raising her head to see a fair toned girl with long wild pink hair and a cute heart-shaped face. "Hm?" Her red eyes, which Marceline told everyone it was contacts, but really they were red because of her hunger, scanned over the girls demeanor. She could tell the girl was slightly uncomfortable here, or at least that she didn't really fit in here, her back was positioned straight up and her dainty hands were tracing the black wooden trim on the bar as she stood waiting to be noticed.

"Can I have a beer, please?" Her blue eyes met Marceline's red ones.

"You don't look like you'd drink piss-water." Marceline stated.

"I don't." The girl pointed to her friend she brought with her that had short, blonde hair and was dancing out on the floor with a guy who's back she could only see. "It's for my friend. Can I have a Strawberry Daiquiri?"

Marceline nodded and grabbed a bottle of beer and then grabbed a glass to make the girl's beverage in. Handing the girl her drink, their hands slightly touched and Marceline smiled at her. The girl's skin felt soft, delicate. "Did you come here with a date?"

The girl shook her head no, and giggled while she sucked on her straw in her drink. "Thank you." She mouthed to Marceline and backed away to her friend where she began dancing with her. Marceline couldn't help but watch her as she moved her body, the way she moved it was just so memorizing for the Marcy's eyes. Not just that, Marceline wanted her, but not just in the sexual way, it was partly because she was thirsty and she knew that.

As the night went on, Marceline realized her thirst couldn't wait any longer and Marceline watched as the girl continued drinking; and eventually she made an effort to leave her station and actually walked over to the girl and whispered in her ear. "Meet me outside." And walked into the back alley way behind the Nightosphere. She felt the girl's eyes on her as she exited the complex and walked into the darkness of the night. Much to Marceline's surprise there was no one hiding out in the back trying to sneak in. Though that made Marceline glad because she could now attack the girl without seeming like a freak.

Hardly a minute later, the girl came out the back door and looked to Marceline. "You asked me to come out here?" Her voice was quiet, like she wasn't quite sure of what she should do.

"Yes." Marceline hissed and approached the girl. "I think you're really pretty." She muttered in her ear and brushed the girl's hair behind her ear, suddenly appearing behind the girl. The girl gasped as she was shocked by Marceline behind her. A second ago she saw the girl in front of her, but now she was behind her... Maybe she was a bit more drunk than she originally drunk, at least that's what she was thinking.

"T-thanks." The pink haired girl whispered shyly.

"So, what's your name?" Marceline whispered as she licked the bottom of the girl's neck to right underneath her ear _. Oh, God, her skin tasted so sweet. Like fucking candy._ Marceline couldn't help but think.

"Bonnie- Bonnibel." She mumbled, biting her lower lip, looking around innocently and confused at what was going on at this precise moment.

"My name is Marceline." The raven haired vampire walked around the girl slyly so her red eyes could look into the girl's blue ones. "Do you want to come back to my apartment and hang out?" She asked, trying to tempt the girl into doing something she would probably regret doing the next morning. Marceline was quite good at getting people to do thing's they regretted later, she knew that.

"I-I don't know if that would be a smart idea." Bonnie's blue eyes looked into Marceline's, the pink haired girl looked slightly scared of Marceline. She began backing up, her back hitting the rough brick that covered the back side of the building that makes the Nightosphere.

Marcy inched her body closer to the girl and she was close enough to her she could use the wall to lean against, but she knew she had the girl closed in on. Marceline moved her face closer and her lips found the poor girl's neck and licked it again, moaning out slightly from the sweet taste of her skin. _Oh God,_ was she hungry. Marceline felt like she could devour the girl whole. Marcy felt Bonnie's body tremble slightly in fear as she realized what was going on.

The tips of the ravenous vampire's fangs grazed over Bonnie's skin, enough to leave a mark; making Bonnie gasp and push against Marceline, trying to push the girl away. But Marceline was so fucking desperately hungry and pushed her fangs through the girl's delicate skin on her neck and began drinking the metallic liquid that poured out of the holes she made on the girl's neck. At first Bonnie was fighting Marceline, trying to push the girl away, but vampire bites didn't hurt. Usually they gave people a pleasure that was similar to having an orgasm, so Bonnie's fighting efforts eventually subsided as she gave in and moaned out because of Marceline's bite.

Bonnie's moans turned Marceline on, so she pushed the girl against the wall and continued to suck her blood. _But damn, she fucking wanted her._ She had a hard-on and pressed it against Bonnie's area. Her hands moved down Bonnie's body, to Bonnie's hips, then to the hem of Bonnie's dress and hitched it up to the girl's hips. She pulled down the girl's panties, with no reluctance from Bonnie who was still on an orgasm high from Marceline's bite.

 **Leave a review. :)**


End file.
